Tale of a Summer Girl
by As de corazones
Summary: Hermione goes to a beach resort with her famous muggle godmother, for the summer holz. guess which blond haired, pale faced, arrogant slytherin she meets there?you got it! HG/DM, Love/hate. R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Tale of a Summer Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: hey! Its me again. I know, I know, I should be working on my other stories, but, for lack of reviews, I'll just stopped for a bit. For those of you who did review, don't worry, I will finish them.  
  
  
  
So, this first chapter goes dedicated to..... (drum rolls) A Rose By Any Other Name! Thanks 4 everything Stef!!! Hope you like it! :D  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognise , are mine. The rest of the things are Rowling's.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An enourmous black limo pulled into the Grangers' driveway. The choffer got out of the car, went to the end of the limo and opened the door. He offered his hand to the occupant, who took it to be able to come out of the car. A perfectly manicured hand came out first, then a mysterious woman around her early twenties, followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The woman looked up at the house and observed it with a smile on her face. This house was nothing like any of her luxurious houses, this one was small, but it was cosy and full of love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Riiing!" The bell rang, announcing that someone was at the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione, could you get it?" Mrs. Granger said, shouting from the kitchen to her daughter.  
  
  
  
"Wait a sec please. I'm finishing the page" Hermione answered, she was in her bedroom, finishing her homework. It was just two weeks into the summer holidays and Hermione had spent those weeks doing her homework for next year (fifth year) at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, please, I'm busy..." Her mother insisted.  
  
  
  
"Wait...." Hermione trailed off.  
  
  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"  
  
  
  
"oh fine. I'm going, I'm going." Hermione said, exasperated. She went out of her room and down the stairs, in a bad mood.  
  
  
  
She opened the door and her face changed completely. She wore a huge smile and her eyes were shining with happiness.  
  
  
  
"Aunt Jenny!" Hermione greeted her muggle godmother.  
  
  
  
"Mya! My, look at yourself, haven't you grown." Jenny said. She was the only one who called Hermione 'Mya' and the girl loved it.  
  
  
  
"Well aunt Jenny, we haven't seen each other for two years! I thought you had forgotten all about me!" Hermione said in a mock angry way. She knew that Jenny was an extremely busy person. She was a famous singer in the muggle world.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I've been a terrible Godmother, but I will make it up to you, I promise!" Jenny said, tugging her hair nervously. She wore a brown knee- length skirt with an off- the- shoulders white blouse and black high boots. Her hair was tied back in a knot and her sunglasses where over her head. She really had the appearance of a Hollywood star. She was in her early twenties and was quite a successful woman.  
  
  
  
"How?" Hermione asked.  
  
  
  
" tsk, tsk, Mya, you'll have to wait and see." Jenny said teasingly.  
  
  
  
"Oh please, tell me, tell me!" Hermione begged.  
  
  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat" Jenny said, with a mysterious smile on her face.  
  
"You're evil." Hermione replied.  
  
  
  
" Jenny!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Grace! How are you? It's been a while since my last visit, I missed you all so much!" She answered, hugging Mrs. Granger tightly.  
  
  
  
"It's nice to see you again Jenny. We've been following you by the TV news, the news papers and the radios, but it isn't the same. The last thing we heard was you were taking vacations and you where going to an unknown place. Now please do tell me how did you get rid of all those reporters" Grace asked her.  
  
  
  
"Well it took me some time to convince my managers I needed a rest from everything, I never thought the music business would be so demanding, so they thought that if I really needed a rest, it meant getting away from everything, reporters included. They kept the location I'm going a secret so the press wouldn't be able to follow me." Jenny said, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Well, that's great. So where are you going to go? You can stay here if you want to." Grace said.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the invitation but I'll have to reject it. I've got a better plan in mind. But before telling you about it, could I see my brother?" Jenny said, referring to Mr. Granger, also known as Robert.  
  
  
  
"Oh, of course. I'll go get him. Make yourself comfortable." Grace said, and went to look for her husband.  
  
  
  
"So, tell me, how is Hollywood like? Do you get to see all the famous people? Do reporters constantly follow you? What is it like to record a CD?" Hermione started bombarding Jenny with her questions.  
  
  
  
" Calm down Mya." Her godmother said, pulling her to a coach and sitting herself facing her. "There will be a lot of time for us to talk about my life, but you already know most of it since every single detail of it is known world-wide thanks to the press. But now I would like you to tell me everything about your world. The magical world." Jenny said, eyes flashing with admiration towards the only witch in her family, her very own Goddaughter.  
  
  
  
"Well, nothing much has changed since last time I told you about it in France. Magical things are just the same, except... remember how I told you about the whole deatheaters thing?" Jenny nodded solemnly. " Well, their lord was brought to life and now he is terrorising the whole wizarding world." Hermione said sadly.  
  
  
  
"How bad is it?" Jenny asked her, worried.  
  
  
  
"It's just too bad. Their lord is after Harry, remember him? He is one of my best friends. He had a traumatic encounter with him, and I'm so worried about Harry! What if I don't see him again?" Hermione said, getting a bit hysterical.  
  
  
  
"Shh, It will be ok, don't worry. God, with all this things you are telling me, plus your school work, you must be more than stressed." Jenny said, thinking that what she had come to tell her was a perfect way for her Mya to relax.  
  
  
  
"Jenny!" Robert Granger said, hugging his little sister tightly.  
  
"Rob, I've missed you so much!" Jenny said, returning the hug.  
  
  
  
"There is so much we have to talk about! Will you be staying this night?" Robert asked her.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, but I can't. As a matter of fact, I only have a couple of hours before my plain takes off." She excused herself.  
  
  
  
"oh..." Hermione said, disappointed.  
  
  
  
"So, there must be something else than a simple visit if you are in such a hurry" Robert said knowingly, smiling a little.  
  
  
  
" Oh Rob, you know me too well!" Jenny said. "the truth is I have an interesting proposal for Mya" she continued  
  
  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
  
  
"have you got any plans for this summer?" Jenny asked, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Not really..."  
  
  
  
"What would you say if I invited you to spend the whole summer with me at a resort.... in Mexico!"  
  
  
  
"I'd say yes!" Hermione replied.  
  
  
  
"Would you mind if I kept her with me all summer?" Jenny asked Hermione's parents.  
  
"We'll miss you, have fun!" Grace said smiling.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Ron asked her.  
  
  
  
"Today. Mya, you've got exactly half an hour to pack."  
  
  
  
Hermione run to her bedroom and started packing as fast as she could. She was done just on time. She looked at her books, thinking if she should or shouldn't bring them with her. She finally decided she wouldn't. She just needed to rest too, from school work. She realised that she had developed thoroughly her intellectual ability, but she was lacking from social abilities. She would have to work hard for that one.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was about to go downstairs when she suddenly remembered about her diary. It had been a welcome-back present from her parents and she had vowed to write on it so as to keep her thoughts in the future. She put it into her hand-bag and went to the living-room, where everyone was waiting.  
  
"I'm ready!" she announced. They all turned and look at her.  
  
  
  
" Great! We must be going then. Bye Grace, Robert." Jenny said looking at the couple.  
  
  
  
"Good bye, it was nice seeing you again." Robert said.  
  
  
  
"Yes, remember you'll always be welcomed here. Have a nice trip".  
  
  
  
"Good bye." Jenny said and kissed them both on the cheeks. Hermione did the same, and they went out of the house. When Hermione saw the black limo she was awed. She couldn't move.  
  
  
  
"Mya, what happens? Come on!" Jenny said, getting a bit impatient.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, but I've never been close to a limo! We are going to the airport in this? Cool!"  
  
  
  
Jenny just laughed. The chauffeur got out and opened the back door for them. When Hermione got into it she was even more awed. It had a tv, white coaches, a bar with drinks, a huge cd player and many other things.  
  
  
  
"Now that we are away of those old bats, please stop calling me 'aunt Jenny'. It makes me feel old too! Just call me Jenn, ok?"  
  
  
  
"ok."  
  
  
  
Hermione looked out of the window, seeing the little houses pass by. She would be leaving behind her home for two whole months! She made up her mind that with her home, she would also leave her old bookworm, school-addicted self. For this summer, at least.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you people think of this one? Liked it? Please, review!  
  
  
  
Hasta la próxima, (till next time)  
  
As de Corazones 


	2. Jenn knows whats best

Tale of a Summer Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: wow! 8 reviews! I LOVE you all! Thanks!!!!!! Hope you like this! Please, don't forget to review!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognise , are mine. The rest of the things are Rowling's.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked out of the window, seeing the little houses pass by. She would be leaving behind her home for two whole months! She made up her mind that with her home, she would also leave her old bookworm, school-addicted self. For this summer, at least.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"so, when is the plain due to go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"In about... 5 hours exactly." Jenn said off-handily.  
  
"FIVE hours? What are we going to do in FIVE hours and why did you hurried me to pack?! Huh?!" Hermione said, getting a bit angry.  
  
"Like they say in America, chill out Mya. I've got all planned out." Jenn said, grinning.  
  
"oh.... sorry. What are we going to do then?" she asked her, feeling her cheeks getting warm because of that silly outburst.  
  
"First, look at yourself Mya, and tell me what you see." Jenn said.  
  
"okaaay..... er.... I see...... me?" Hermione said uncertainly, looking into a mirror Jenn was offering her.  
  
"No, you don't. There is where I'm trying to get to. Please Mya, look at your clothes and hair! No offence, but you have the most boring look I've ever seen. And what's this?!" she exclaimed getting closer to Mya so as to inspection her better. "NO MAKE-UP? NO EARINGS? Oh. My. This is worst than I had imagined." Jenn said, looking at her. " Mya, this isn't you. This is a boring, boring person, and you're certainly not that!"  
  
  
  
"what do you have in mind?" Hermione asked, a bit afraid her godmother would do something drastic.  
  
  
  
"You'll see". Jenn said, her lips curving into a grin.  
  
  
  
:: why did I even ask?:: Hermione thought.  
  
  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
  
  
3 hours later, Mya and Jenn came out of their tenth store. Their arms were full of bags and 4 men came behind them carrying more bags.  
  
They had bought clothes, make up, clothes, jewellery, more clothes, shoes and even more clothes.  
  
"Let's go leave this things in the limo." Jenn said, and the four men followed them. After doing so, the men left, and Mya started wondering what was next. She had already been taught how to apply her make-up, how to combine her clothes, and many other things like that. She was exhausted after all those things and all the shopping they had done.  
  
"Well, now, we still have some things to take care of, don't we?" Jenn said, smiling.  
  
Hermione groaned.  
  
  
  
  
  
In fact, an hour later they were coming out of the hair dresser. There, Jenn had asked them to make Hermione's hair a bit like hers, saying it would be fun to have it the same. They had cut her hair, straightened it permanently, gave her a few tips on how to look after it, and, because the owner recognised Jenn, they gave them a whole lot of shampoos, conditioners and many, many hair creams.  
  
::Being a singer's goddaughter has its advantages.:: Hermione thought, carrying more bags to the limo. There, they told the chauffeur to rive them to the air-port.  
  
  
  
On their way, they organised all they had bought. then, Jenn told Hermione what she should wear for the flight showing her a matching outfit to her own. she applied some make up over Mya's face, and tied her hair back in a high ponytail, leaving some standards of hair framing her face (a style the hairdresser had recommended her).  
  
  
  
They where waiting at their destination when the chauffeur turned his head and said " Mistress Jennifer, could I get you or Miss Hermione anything to eat?" He asked politely. To his surprise, Jennifer doubled up in laughter.  
  
Then he turned to look at Hermione to ask her what was all about but, instead, he found another Jennifer looking at him.  
  
"How funny, you thought I was Jenn?!" Hermione said from the floor, still laughing.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. But you look almost identical to Jenn!" the man said, apologising.  
  
Jenn took out a mirror and put it in between herself and Mya. They both look into it and found the reason the man had mistaken them. The did look almost identical! Same hair, same eyes, same high cheekbones, same height, same nose, same body, same everything! Hermione had definitely got her looks from her Granger's side. So had Jenn. The only difference between them was that you could see Jenn was older because of her facial expression, and some face features signalling her maturity. Apart from that, they were identical. You could easily mistake them as sisters.  
  
Both stared in awe at their reflection. Then, both of them grinned, thinking of all the advantages this new discovery could lead to.  
  
"er.... I think we should get going" Jenn said, braking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, we should" Hermione said.  
  
The chauffeur got out of the car and came back with more men, to carry their entire luggage.  
  
Both Jenn and Mya put on sun-glasses (although the sky was already covered by the blackness of night), and cute hats, so that they wouldn't be recognised.  
  
They got into the plain, first class obviously, but there was a problem.  
  
"Why can't we seat together?" Jenn asked the woman who was helping passengers find their seats.  
  
"You didn't ask for seats together, and now they are all booked." The woman said.  
  
"Please, we need to get seats beside each other, I'm sure you could find a way...?" Jenn begged her.  
  
"I'm sorry, as I said before, all seats are booked, there is nothing I can do for you." The woman said, obviously not recognising her.  
  
" It's ok, thanks anyway" Hermione told the woman, who left to continue with her work. "Come on Jenn, it isn't that bad, just a few hours, besides, our seats aren't too far apart." She reasoned.  
  
"Oh, your right, I guess. Could I get the one on the front?" Jenn asked her.  
  
"Sure. So I'll take that one" Mya said. She took her seat. She grabbed her cd-playier from her handbag, put the headphones over her head. She took out a magazine and started reading.  
  
Some minutes later, someone sat beside her. She glanced at whoever it was and did a double-take.  
  
::Uh ho:: Mya thought. ::Please, let it not be him, please, not him!::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Should I stop there?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nah.... I don't think so..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This will be my xmas present for all of you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He sat grumpily on his seat, fussing around with the headphones beside him. She heard him mutter something along the lines about " stupid muggle things". She snorted.  
  
  
  
He glanced at her. Of course, he didn't recognise him. "What are you looking at?" He asked, already angry at having to speak with a mudblood, no matter how gorgeous she seemed.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, nothing" she said, snickering.  
  
"What's your bloody problem?" He asked her, anger evident in his voice.  
  
She decided to play with him, now that she had the perfect oportunity. "What is your problem? Hate flying?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." He replied coldly.  
  
:: oh, if it isn't Mr cold-hearted-Malfoy. Himself.:: Hermione thought.  
  
  
  
"Please fasten your seat-belts, the plain will be taking off in a few minutes." A voice boomed through the plain.  
  
Hermione did so, watching amusedly how Malfoy was trying to work out how the seat belt work.  
  
"Bloody muggles and their bloody useless things" she heard Draco mutter under his breath.  
  
  
  
"Are you having trouble with the belt?" Hermione asked in a mock sweet way.  
  
"what does it look like?" Malfoy answered her.  
  
"Oh, well, I though you needed help, that's all" She said, with a faked sweetness in her voice.  
  
"Well, I don't!" Malfoy answered her. He was simply too proud to request for a mudblood's help. He twisted the two ends of the belt into a knot.  
  
The plain started taking off, slowly rising into the air. Malfoy gripped the side of his seat tightly. He gritted his teeth and a look of horror overtook his face.  
  
Hermione leaned back, enjoying not only the feeling, but also the look on his face. She would never dream of mentioning this episode to the whole of Hogwarts, never! ::Yeah, right, as if!::  
  
"Scared, are you?" Hermione asked, holding back a giggle.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Malfoy said annoyied, through gritted teeth.  
  
She couldn't do it anymore. She laughed openly, earning a glare from Malfoy.  
  
:: Oh this is going to be good. Wait and see, Malfoy, this is just starting....:: Hermione thought, wicked plans clouding her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$%$$%$%$%$  
  
How about this one? Liked it? Please, do let me know in a review. I'm very unsure about my work, and it helps a lot to know people like it!  
  
Oh, and I would like to ask you all a favour. I do have a beta, but she is extremely busy and is already beta-ing on of my stories, I don't want to flood her with work. Please, if any of you would like to beta this, leave me a review or email me at never_ever_say_never@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks all again. Now for the review:  
  
Pearlgirl: thanks! You are my very first review, so this chapter goes dedicated to you! (  
  
Kickedoutofthegoblet: heh, good spanish! So, here is more!  
  
Ihaveabellybutton: ok, I think, I wanna continue too! Lol ( thanks!  
  
Alysa: thanks 4 the compliment!  
  
Smsangel4ever: used your idea! Liked it? Thanks a lot! This chapter also goes for u!  
  
Stef: no! Please! Don't do... something! :D sorry 4 the mistakes! lol  
  
Cool-kittie: thanks! :D  
  
Lil_spitefire: here u have more, liked it? Please, do revie!  
  
  
  
Well, thank you all! I love you guys!  
  
Merry xmas, and happy new year (¡fleliz navidad y próspero año!)  
  
bye As de Corazones  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you people think of this one? Liked it? Please, review!  
  
  
  
Hasta la próxima, (till next time)  
  
As de Corazones 


	3. Surprisesandmore surprises!

Tale of a Summer Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I adore you all! Anyway, a reviewer, bubble, asked if Aunt Jenny was J-Lo. Well, the truth is, I hadn't thought about that! Really! It was just a coincidence I came up with that name. Im sorry to tell you, Aunt Jenny's description doesn't fit with J-Lo's. For once, Jenny is British while Jennifer Lopez is American, and part Latin, I think. But if it makes you happy, you can imagine she is, it really isn't essential for the plot, so.... .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognise are mine. The rest of the things are Rowling's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione continued reading her magazine. Or, at least, pretending to do so. She was having too much fun looking, out of the corner of her eyes, at Malfoy's pathetic attempts at trying to work out the screen he had in front of him. (the ones that are on the backside of the seats, you know what I'm speaking of.)  
  
  
  
"Please choose one of the movies." The screen read.  
  
"I've told you already! I want to see Hannibal (a/n: couldn't resist it! ( )". Malfoy said, for the hundredth time.  
  
  
  
"I HATE planes! Why couldn't we get there on broo...." Draco didn't finish his sentence, seeing the curious look the girl next to him was giving.  
  
  
  
"Broo? What's that? A type of transport? Where do you come from?" Hermione asked, playing innocent.  
  
  
  
"None of your business," Malfoy replied shortly.  
  
  
  
"Why are you here if you hate planes so much?" she asked, choosing to ignore his coldness.  
  
  
  
"I'm not here of my own free will." Malfoy replied, hoping this would shut this girl up.  
  
Too bad, Hermione had other plans...  
  
  
  
"No? Who is forcing you? You don't seem the type to be ordered around..."  
  
  
  
"My father. Besides, do you know any other way to get to Mexico fast?" he answered, finally giving up. He would need help on these muggle things eventually, and she was just beside him; he would need her help sooner or later.  
  
  
  
"Mexico?" Hermione said, her high spirits sinking at a weird thought going through her mind.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm spending my holidays at a bloody beach resort!" he answered.  
  
  
  
"At a Beach Resort?" she asked... ::no, no, no, no, no... :: she couldn't have that much bad luck....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you deaf? Yes, at a beach resort called " El Imperio Encantado" (the enchanted empire in Spanish).  
  
  
  
  
  
::No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Why me? Why does everything happens to me? Huh? What have I done to deserve to be in the same resort for the whole summer with Draco-pin-in-the-ass-Malfoy?::  
  
  
  
" What?" Malfoy asked her, looking at the face she pulled, thinking he had seen those eyes somewhere before...  
  
  
  
"It's just that... I'm going there, too."  
  
  
  
"Oh." He didn't know if he should be happy or bothered about that. She was cute, that was for sure, but he knew he had seen her somewhere before... he just couldn't remember where.  
  
  
  
There was silence while both teens stared into space, thinking of the summer ahead of them. Suddenly a ball bumped into Malfoy's head.  
  
  
  
He turned around on his seat to find two scared little girls looking at him.  
  
  
  
He glared at them. Both started to apologise immediately, not wanting any trouble with this boy. He gave them their ball hastily and turned around. Some minutes later, the ball hit him again. Fuming, he turned around and said: "Stupid brats, now you won't be getting you ball back at all!"  
  
  
  
Hermione heard him and, turning around too she cleared her throat. "Awww... give the poor girls their ball!" She said.  
  
  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
  
  
"Because it was an accident! Come on, you're not going to tell me you're going to fight with little girls?" Hermione asked, in mock reproach.  
  
  
  
Grudgingly, he handed the girls their ball. He waited for their apology, but it never came. They were staring at Hermione in awe.  
  
  
  
"Jenny!!!!!" The girls chorused.  
  
  
  
Malfoy looked at her strangely. "No, I'm not Jenny. She is my aunt, though." The girls squealed in delight. She laughed and turned around to resume her initial position.  
  
  
  
"Who's Jenny?" Malfoy asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
  
  
"Oh, she's my aunt and my godmother, and she also happens to be a singer," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"Sorry... but why is your dad forcing you to go on holidays?" Hermione asked, seeing he was opening up a bit.  
  
  
  
"Well, he has business to do there and he wants me to go with him to learn, and help him when I can" Malfoy replied truthfully.  
  
  
  
Hermione flinched and then a scowl crossed her face. Malfoy could have sworn he saw a hint of disapproval in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking about what business Lucius Malfoy had in the muggle world. She was positive it had to do with torturing, killing, unforgivable curses, and Voldemort.  
  
  
  
Then, again, the ball hit the back of Malfoy's head. That did it.  
  
  
  
He took his bag from under his seat and started looking for something. Who cared if the muggles saw him? They wouldn't know what had happened.  
  
  
  
He drew out his wand; his face had a set look. Hermione panicked, he was going to do magic in front of muggles!  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to get revenge and teach those brats a lesson," he said.  
  
  
  
He was about to mutter the spell when Hermione cut him off.  
  
  
  
"NO you're not! You aren't going to curse those girls Malfoy, or I'll hex you. Besides, we are not allowed to do magic out of school, let alone in front of muggles!" She hissed in a threatening, but also the same bossy, tone.  
  
  
  
::Who does she think she is? No-one tells me what to do or not to do! How does she know about magic and muggles? She must be a witch, obviously. How does she know my name? And why, WHY does she looks so familiar? Why do I believe I've heard that bossy voice before?:: Malfoy thought.  
  
  
  
He glanced at Hermione and saw her stern face, and realisation dawned on  
  
him.  
  
  
  
"Granger," Malfoy said nonchalantly, thinking out loud.  
  
  
  
"Took you long enough, Malfoy," She replied coolly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How should I have known? You act like you know everything, but you don't. You're nothing but a little worthless mudblood!" Malfoy said, indignantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry, can't be bothered to be hurt by your so uncreative insults. Besides, we're in the muggle world now, remember? The only dirty blooded one here is you," she said, smirking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"In the wizarding world or out of it, you're still a mudblood," He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you're still the self-centred daddy's boy, a pathetic excuse of a guy," Hermione replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Me? Pathetic excuse? Look at yourself! You can't do anything without Potter-head and Weasley. Well, except the love-potions maybe. I never thought Potter could get so thick as to be tricked by a simple potion. Pity his parents aren't here to teach him how to be a man; he's the pathetic excuse of a guy!" Malfoy replied, knowing that her friends were one of her weak points.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately for him, she took it personally now. She was so furious she made the glass in front of Malfoy shatter into pieces, soaking him in coke.  
  
  
  
Her eyes were burning into him, showing a look of pure hatred. This made Malfoy slightly scared. He wouldn't show it, of course.  
  
  
  
The rest of the trip went quietly, each teen in his own world of thoughts. Hermione, thinking along the lines of how her whole summer was suddenly looking down. But then she decided Malfoy wouldn't get the best of her; she wouldn't give him that pleasure. Never.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco, on the other hand was cursing under his breath. And, in the very back of his mind, the words Hermione had said about being a daddy's boy and self-centred were swirling. He wouldn't admit it though. Not in a million years.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mexico  
  
Playa del Carmen  
  
El Imperio Encantado  
  
Entrance hall  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WOW!" Hermione said, looking at the hotel.  
  
  
  
"Yup. That's why I chose this one. It's so cool!" Jenn said excitedly, looking around. The place was huge! It was full of plants, comfy looking chairs, tea-tables, wide windows which gave a view of the beach, and, everywhere you looked, there were Mayan antiques. All in all, the whole place was breath-taking, and they had only seen a part of it.  
  
  
  
"I know!" Hermione replied in the same way. Right then, the Malfoys stepped in. They were all looking disgusted, and, at the same, superior.  
  
  
  
"Look at those guys, walking around as if they own the place," Jenn commented.  
  
  
  
"They're always like that."  
  
  
  
"How do you know?" Jenn asked her godchild.  
  
  
  
"The son happens to be in my year. I know for certain that his father is a deatheater," Hermione said, scowling.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's bad. But Mya, please, remember: we're here to have fun! Don't let them prevent you from doing so!" Jenn said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're right, I won't!" Hermione said. A man came to show them their room, on the last floor. It was so big that they would be sharing it. It had a big circular living-room, and a fancy looking dining room adjourning it. Beside that was a small bar and a small kitchen. There were windows everywhere, showing them the advantages of being on the last floor. There was a balcony in front of the dinning-room, with couches and a table. In two other opposite ends of the living room (apart from the entrance door and the dining-room) there were two doors.  
  
  
  
When they entered the room, they saw rose petals covering the whole floor. There were sweets on all of the tables, as well as many candles and bouquets of flowers of all types.  
  
  
  
"Ah... the sweet advantages of being famous!" Jenn said, grinning.  
  
After they tipped the man who had carried their luggage, he was gone. Hermione closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
"Wow! Are you received like this everywhere you go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, well, mostly anyway... others give me beauty products, champagne, and letters from my fans..."  
  
  
  
"Wow again!!! It's not fair you get all this free stuff!" Hermione said.  
  
  
  
"You could too, if you wanted to." Jenn said, an idea forming in her mind.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't know about your musical talents, but you do look a lot like me, and after all, I worked as a model before getting into the music business...." She explained.  
  
  
  
"Wait. You're making me dizzy. Let's talk about that later okay? Right now, I'm dying to see my room!" Mya cut her off.  
  
  
  
"Okay, you pick. Left or right one?" Jenn asked.  
  
  
  
"Left," Hermione replied.  
  
  
  
"Okay then, I get right. Now let's go and see them," Jenn said. They parted and went to opposite sides of the room. Hermione opened her door to find a beautiful room. It's walls were light green, and the floor was covered in a sand coloured carpet. There was a huge mahogany, four postered bed covered in white sheets and white big cushions. There were two white night tables on the sides. In front of the bed there was a low table with green poofs at the sides. In the left side of the bed, there was a floor length wide window, going into a marble balcony. Hermione opened the windows and stepped outside to drink in the intoxicating view of the sunset.  
  
  
  
Jenn came into Mya's room. " Hey, you haven't seen the best yet!" she told her goddaughter.  
  
  
  
"What could be better than this?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"You'll see," Jenn said, pulling her out of her trance.  
  
She led her niece to the other end of the room, to a door. They opened it and found a short corridor, leading to two more doors. They opened one to find themselves in a big bathroom. To the girl's delight, it was full of beauty products, from make-up to creams, from bath bubbles to the most exquisite perfumes. There were flowers everywhere too, even in the Jacuzzi.  
  
Mya also found a pair of hair kits and more than one manicure kit, too.  
  
  
  
"I got the same, too!" Jenn said excitedly. She had been famous since she was Hermione's age, when she had started modelling, but these little presents still made her happy.  
  
  
  
"And that's not the best part.." Jenn said.  
  
"It isn't?!" Hermione asked.  
  
  
  
"Nope, come here." She took Mya through the short corridor and opened the other door (A/N: I know... too many doors, lol). It was a really big walk- in closet. Nearly as big as the room itself. But that wasn't what stunned Hermione. It was the clothes that did it. It was full of the coolest clothes and shoes she had ever seen. Looking at them more closely she realised that everything was from different well-known fashion designers. All those things must have cost a fortune!  
  
  
  
"Why would the hotel people spend this much in me? I'm not even you!" She said, trying to figure this out.  
  
  
  
"Well, firstly, the hotel didn't buy all this. My managers did. And they give you this because I am giving a recital in this hotel, and my managers always buy me this sort of things before my recitals, to make me feel happy and inspired. And I told them I was coming with you. I've got the exact same replica in my room of what you have here!" Jenn said happily.  
  
"I still don't get it. Even if they made you presents and knew I was coming, why would they give me presents?" The girl asked.  
  
  
  
Jenn look ashamed for a moment and then said. "Maybe because I didn't tell them how much I thought you looked like me, and I didn't tell them how I had once heard you sing beautifully." Jenn said.  
  
  
  
"And...?" Hermione asked a bit angry, looking at Jenn's guilty face and realising she was hiding something else.  
  
  
  
" And maybe because... I* didn't* (meaning did) agree to sing a duet with you at my recital?" She said in a tiny voice, sounding like a scared five- year-old.  
  
  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Hermione asked her indignantly.  
  
  
  
"Oops..." Jenn said, even more frightened. She had been present in only one of Hermione's big outbursts, when the kid had been only eight years old, and Jenn had learnt not to make her angry. A few years after that, she realised that the reason Hermione could get so dangerous was because she was a witch.  
  
  
  
"JENNIFER HERMIONE GRANGER, HOW DARE YOU?" Hermione burst out. Another thing they had in common, their names, only they were switched around, so Jenn was 'Jennifer Hermione' and Mya was 'Hermione Jennifer.' Both with the same last name.  
  
  
  
::Not only hasn't she asked me about it, she persuades me to do something; she knows I'm going to be embarrassed eternally for making a fool of myself!:: She thought desperately. An image of Malfoy throwing tomatoes at her crossed her mind and that was the last straw. Suddenly there was a tremendous sound and Jenn though all hell would break loose. Somehow a lightening bolt got through the opened bedroom window and clashed right into Hermione's head, and then a circle of fire appeared around her, flames embracing her. She didn't seemed aware of the heat until Jenn screamed her name.  
  
  
  
Only then Hermione snapped out of it. She jumped out of the circle and tried to cool down, but the flames wouldn't go. Acting upon reflex, she grabbed her wand from an inner pocket of her jacket (she always had it close to her for protection, even in the muggle world) and cried: " apagamus incendio" and the flames went out instantly. Then, looking around at the disaster she had caused she said " Reparo" and, with a flick of her wand, everything was back to normal.  
  
  
  
This was Jenn's time to be awed. She was so proud of her little witch! She had conjured up a fire without intending to do so, and managed to fix everything up! She had never witness any kind of spell before because the only one who could show her one was Hermione, and she wasn't supposed to do magic out of school..... hey! Wait a minute! She wasn't allowed to do magic out of school!  
  
  
  
"That was spectacular. The greatest thing I have ever seen, but aren't you going to get into a lot of trouble with the Ministry of Magic for that?" Jenn asked her.  
  
Hermione ginned. "You see, I like to read about different countries' magical properties, and found out, some time ago, that Mexico, along with Egypt, are the two most difficult countries to track magical things in them, because of all the ancient magic they hold. Did you know that most of the Mayas used to be magical people?" Hermione told her. "Well, the only spells that can be tracked here are hexes, dark spells and unforgivable curses, which I told you about in one of my letters," she continued. "Hey! You just did that to change the subject!" Hermione said, remembering why they had been fighting before.  
  
  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me, how about this one? Come, on, please, review!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers! I got 12 for one single chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you all!!!!!!! I was crying from happiness when I saw my reviews! Well, not really, but I was grinning from ear to ear, and that's good too, isn't it? Well, now please, do review this one!!!!  
  
Now, the best part, my thankyous:  
  
Briana: thanks!  
  
Guenevere Morgan: ( like it? Thanks!  
  
Hollie: thanks you! I wrote an extra long chapter to make it up to all of you for the wait.  
  
Jen Drake: thanks!  
  
Cassie: glad you liked it! I think my style stinks, but I like the plot! ( Lol  
  
Tearful Spider: well, hope you liked his reaction!  
  
smsangel4ever : you really have good ideas! It helps a lot! Thanks!!!!!!!  
  
Stef: thanks, for everything. Sorry bout not Snape here, I'll see what I can do about that... hm....getting an idea........ oh, you'll see! Lol ( entonces..... gracias!!!  
  
Tabii: thanks!!!!!!!!  
  
Maika: thank you! Same to you...  
  
Bubbles: really? You think there was suspence???? Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kickedoutofthegoblet: thanks, no, really, thanks a lot!!!!!! But, in the end, i did get a beta, so... I won't be needing much more help, for now, unless my beta gets stressed because of all the work I give her....... Lol. Thanks anyway!!!!!  
  
Lil-spitfire: Lol, well, hope you liked this one!  
  
Katriona: thanks kate!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok... for next chapter.......  
  
A surfing class Someone is hurt....  
  
  
  
And I can't tell you the rest.... lol  
  
Well, bye everyone, and please, don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
Feliz Año Nuevo! Happy New Year!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
As de Corazones 


	4. accident

Tale of a Summer Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorryyyyy!!!!! I know it's been more than a month since I have updated, but there is a reason for that!!!!! You see, here school system is different, we are now on Holidays... I wen to the beach, and well... I didn't have a computer to wright and update....... so... sorry!!!!!  
  
And thanks to all reviewers!!!!!! I couldn't believe my eyes when I came back and saw I had more than 20 review for last chapter... wow!!!!! WOW!!! I was smiling all day long!!!! Thanks!!!!  
  
Oh, and this chapter goes dedicated to Icy Stormz, because with her awesome fic (forced love) she inspired me to write a D/Hr fic, instead of my usual L/J.  
  
  
  
Warning: this hasn't been betad yet, sorry for the mistakes. Disclaimer: nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognise , are mine. The rest of the things are Rowling's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: Mexico, Playa del Carmen, El Imperio Encantado, The beach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mya looked opened her eyes and was blinded momentarily by the sun. She put her sunglasses on and looked up at the girl who was talking to her.  
  
  
  
"So, are you here for the surfing classes too?" asked a smiling girl. She had dirty blonde shoulder-length hair and grey eyes. She was about Hermione's height, which meant she was quite tall.  
  
  
  
"yup, but I got a bit early to work on my tan." Hermione replied smiling. She sat up from her lying position. This allowed the new girl to have a better look at Mya.  
  
  
  
"OMG! You're Jenny!" the girl said excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Technically, yes, Jennifer is my second name. But I'm not the Jenny you think I am. I look like her because she is my aunt, that's all." Hermione answered.  
  
  
  
"Oh..." The girl sounded a little disappointed, but then... "Oh! You're Jenny's niece!"  
  
  
  
Hermione just laughed. "Right. My name is Hermione, by the way." She said.  
  
  
  
"I'm Sofia, also known as Sofi, Poppy, Poppa, or sometimes even Chofi. Please don't call me that one!" She said.  
  
  
  
Hermione laughed again. She had a feeling this girl would be easy to befriend. "Sofi it is, then. I go by Mione and Mya too."  
  
  
  
"Ok. Mind if I seat there?" She said, pointing at the towel next to her.  
  
  
  
"Sure, Jenn had some things to do, so I guess she won't be coming back..."  
  
  
  
"So, your aunt is here? Cool!" Sofi said, sitting on the towel.  
  
  
  
For the next half an hour the girls chatted happily. Hermione got to know that Sofi turned out to be daughter of a famous American reporter. She, like Hermione, would be spending the whole summer there. She also learnt that Sofi's room was in the same floor as her and from what Sofi had said about a blonde pale skined boy, the Malfoys were too. There where only those three rooms in the last floor.  
  
  
  
Finally, the instructor arrived, along with more people. Everyone striped of their clothes except their bathing suits, not bothering to get into the surfing suites because of the high heat, and got their surfing board. The instructor showed them, on the sand, how to stand up when riding a wave and how to find their sweet spot. Then, everyone got into the sea and started swimming, with their boards, to the breaking point of the waves.  
  
  
  
Hermione was a complete natural at it. In no time, she was even better than the people who had already had some surfing experience before, while she had had none. As time flew by, most people got out of the sea, too exhausted to go on. They all sat down by the shore, watching the ones left.  
  
  
  
"I can't go on any longer, I'll be waiting you where everyone is, ok?" Sofi shouted at Hermione, trying to be heard over the waves.  
  
  
  
"ok" Was Hermione's short reply. She was too concentrated on surfing to realise anything. She had been like this since the lesson had started, which proved to be a bad thing because she didn't realised a certain Slytherin there too. Maybe even worst now, because she didn't realise that they where the only ones left surfing.  
  
  
  
Then, Hermione saw the chance she had been waiting for all morning, the opportunity to get into a tunnel formed by a wave. Unluckily, the boy had seen the perfect opportunity to surf inside it too. Both of them had momentarily forgotten one of the surfing golden rules, "only one surfer per wave". Both forgot to claim the wave as theirs, a catastrophically mistake.  
  
. Mya got in first, hands touching the water wall beside her. A great amount of adrenaline was going through her veins. She discovered she loved this: the water, the speed, the clashing sounds of the breaking waves not far behind her....  
  
  
  
Draco got inside too, only inches behind from Mya. They were both inside the tunnel now (a/n: ok, so that is a bit professional thing, but this is fiction), out of eyesight from the watching people on the beach.  
  
  
  
Hermione heard sounds behind her and turned her head. ::Not again!!:: the girl thought grimly.  
  
  
  
They eyes met for an entire second. Warm Hazel met cold silver. Hermione shivered, then turned around again.  
  
  
  
But it was too late, the tunnel was closing and Hermione hadn't realised it. Malfoy, who couldn't see because of her, tried to speed up, and crashed into Mya's board. Although Draco could keep his balance, Hermione couldn't, and was sent flying up into the air by the impulse of the crash.  
  
  
  
This was definitely not Mya's luckiest day, not even near it. Of all places, she had to land over some lonely rocks. Ouch. Blood and blackout, that's what happened.  
  
  
  
Malfoy was stunned, this was all his fault. The cute instructor was quick and in no time, got Mya out of the water. Draco followed him, as well as Sofi, to where the nurse was. The Gryffindor's head was covered in blood. She looked awful.  
  
  
  
:: this is all my fault, I should have tried to slow down. I've always hated her, but I've never wanted her dead. Oh, god, I'm a murderer. Father will be happy now:: Draco though. He hated mudbloods, just like his father, but hi didn't want to follow his steps as a murderer.  
  
  
  
The nurse ordered the instructor to lay Mya on one of the beds, then she immediately started cleaning her wounds. Mya had cracked her head open, a deep gash was on her forehead.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, an exact replica of Mya came barging through the door.  
  
  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!!!" she cried, looking at the passed out figure lying on the bed.  
  
  
  
Sofia looked up, the tears in her eyes making her eyesight a bit blurry, and saw Jenny's worried face.  
  
  
  
The singer got beside the bed and held on to her goddaughter's hand tightly.  
  
  
  
"She'll get better, don't worry." The nurse said, in a very professional tone.  
  
  
  
"How did this happened?" Asked Jenny, still looking at Mya.  
  
  
  
"We were on the surfing lessons and..." Sofi trailed off, not knowing how to continue.  
  
  
  
" Our boards crashed and she landed on some rocks." Draco said.  
  
  
  
Jenn looked at him and remembered what Mya had said about his family.  
  
  
  
"Everyone out." Jenn said, fury was heard in her voice. Her eyes turned stone cold and her elegant and magnificent presence was irradiating authority.  
  
  
  
"What? Listen lady, you have no right to order me to get out of my work place." The nurse said, indignantly.  
  
  
  
"OUT." Jenn said. Malfoy could have sworn he saw flames in her eyes.  
  
  
  
The nurse cowered at her tone and backed out. Sofi looked at her sadly and disappeared. Malfoy was turning his back to go when he heard Jenn again.  
  
  
  
"You will stay."  
  
  
  
Jenn gilded to the door and closed it shut. She turned again to an almost scared Draco. Almost scared.  
  
  
  
"Cure her." She said simply.  
  
  
  
"what?" He answered, thinking she had gone nuts.  
  
  
  
" I said. Cure. Her." Jenn repeated.  
  
  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
  
  
"Drop the innocent act Malfoy. I know what you are." Jenn said. "You better cure her, or I'll tell everyone." Jenn threatened him.  
  
  
  
Draco was stunned. She wasn't supposed to know about him, or his family. He was confused, but like a real Malfoy, he wouldn't show it.  
  
  
  
"Look, even if I wanted to, I couldn't be able to cure her, thats too advanced magic for me." Draco said.  
  
  
  
"Then bring someone who can" Jenn said.  
  
  
  
::Who the hell does she thinks she is? Huh? No one gives me orders.:: Draco thought. But then he looked at Hermione, lying on the bed unconscious, with that gash on her forehead. Deep down he knew it was his fault, and if anything happened to her, he would surely get it from Harry and Ron. That is, if he was alive after Jenn finished with him.  
  
  
  
With a glare he turned around and went to look for his father. He was having tea in one of the restaurants. After quick explanations of the events, Lucius decided to follow Draco. What the teen didn't know was that his father's plans where far from helping Hermione. In fact, if possible he would try to make her suffer even more. She was a mudblood, it would be a pleasure to see her in pain, and besides, his Master would be happy. It would be a way to touch Harry Potter deeply and push him over the edge.  
  
  
  
Draco missed the malicious glint in his father's eyes. He directed him to the place where the Grangers Girls (A/N: lol) where.  
  
  
  
They found Jenny holding Hermione's hand, with her back to them.  
  
  
  
"Now, where is that stupid, worthless, mudblood?" Lucius said. This caused Jenny to turn around.  
  
  
  
She looked at him defiantly, arms crossed over her chest and face red with anger.  
  
  
  
"Take. That. Back." She snarled.  
  
  
  
Lucius was too mesmerised with her beauty to understand what she was saying. When the words finally kicked in, amazement and a bit of... admiration? Crossed his mind. No one had never, ever, dared to talked to him like that. People were usually intimidated by him. This woman was definitely an exception. He liked exceptions. That combined with beauty, an aura of authority, resoluteness, and power, plus her elegant and graceful posture, caused Lucius' mind (he doesn't have a heart) to stop and go blank. This had never happened to him....  
  
  
  
But, just like his son, he had been taught to hide any kind of emotions, unless of course, evilness and superiority. His smirking mask was still on when he replied.  
  
  
  
"I believe we have a more important issue to discuss." He said, ignoring her order.  
  
  
  
At that, Jenn's eyes softened a little and looked at Mya. "Your son did that to her." She answered pointing at Hermione's gash.  
  
  
  
"I know you're a wizard. Cure her and that can remain a secret." She said in somewhat of a threat. She wasn't a tinsy winsy bit afraid of him. She had seen evil, she had witness the devil's work on people. Oh she sure had. Where? In Hollywood, of course, it was evil at it's worst form. A land rich in jealousy and envy, ruled by Tyrants. (a/n: lol)  
  
  
  
"All right. Step back" He said. Now he really did mean to cure Hermione. Why? Oh, maybe because Jenn was intoxicating him so much he couldn't think properly, and all he knew was he had to obey her? Maybe. Or perhaps was it the fact that, even without magic, she seemed to irradiate more power than Voldemort himself? After all, it was power the reason he followed the Dark Lord. Yeah, maybe it was that too. Whatever it was, he didn't feel like killing Hermione. Not anymore.  
  
  
  
He drew out his wand and murmured something. He touched Hermione's forehead with his wand and it healed instantly. He then said another spell to wake Hermione up.  
  
  
  
Very slowly, her eyelids opened. Her eyes where unfocused for a while. Then, she turned her head to one side, still a bit dizzy. She saw no one. She turned around and, in front of her stood none other than Lucius Malfoy himself.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!!!!!" She screamed breaking the silent atmosphere.  
  
  
  
"Shhhh Mya. It's ok." Jenn said, walking towards her.  
  
  
  
The Malfoys looked from behind how the two girls hugged each other tightly, showing their concern for the other one, showing how much they cared.  
  
  
  
Lucius was proud he had done perfectly what Jenn ordered him.  
  
  
  
:: What about Narcissa?:: a tiny voice in his head asked. :: to hell with Narcissa.:: A much stronger voice replied simply. While thinking, he had left aside his mask for a fraction of a second.  
  
  
  
This time, Draco didn't miss the look on his father's face. Praying to the Gods above him that what he was thinking wasn't true, he looked back at Hermione. She had some tears in her eyes, oh please, was she always this sentimental?  
  
  
  
But he couldn't deny the relieved feeling that had crossed his body when she had woken up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ok.....please tell me what you think about it. I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner, but look at the positive side, now I have lived some things which could be included here. I usually put a lot of myself in my stories ( .  
  
Oh, and, I have a question for all of you... would you like me to put some more latino influence here? Like some spanish words (obviously translating them later) and stuff like that? After all, the place they are in is Mexico.... well, you tell me.  
  
  
  
Now.... the best part!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caroline: thanks! Me too...  
  
Eliza: wow! Glad you liked so many things about this story! Lol ( thanks, and sorry for the delay...  
  
SaucySam: thanks!!!! It's nice to hear once in a while that... Lol. Ok, ok, I'll continue for you! Hehe  
  
SaucySam(again): Me too... well, I'll take into account you like clothes, there could always be more accurate descriptions of those... (  
  
Jen: thanks!!!! Hope you like this one too...  
  
15dramaqueen: ok, ok... thanks!  
  
SVZ: that was the whole point!! Lol  
  
SVZ(again): thanks for the encouragement!!!  
  
Crazy Luvolee: thanks!  
  
Stef: Lol. Thanks for the thanks, for the thanks!!!! Lol (. And, your spanish is improving! Really!! You'll have to wait to see Mya singing, sorry. And about the other thing... well Snape will make an appearance soon... or at least I'll try to make him appear soon...... (  
  
MarianneLinley and SarahQuinn: thanks!!!!!!!  
  
Smsangel4ever: THANKS!!!!! Your reviews have been some of the most encouraging and long so far!!!! Sorry about the recital though, you'll have to wait a bit for that one... oh and I know I didn't use your ideas this time, but they really do help!!! So please, please, tell me if you have any other! Lol (, well, thanks for everything...  
  
Ash2006: thanks!!!!!  
  
Avri: thanks!!!! Keep reading... lol (  
  
Holly: thanks!!!! I know... thats why I chose that nickname for her. Glad you liked it!!  
  
Texas Rio Star: okay.... thanks!  
  
Xtremegirl:... and nice review! Lol (  
  
Alexis Mclean: predictable??? * looks dissapointed* really? Was Lucius having a crush on Jenn predictable??? Ok, well, I should have known.. would you liked it better if I killed someone???Lol, thanks  
  
Jowa: thanks!!! Well, I actually took surfing classes this summer, so what I have written isn't just made up, well, not everything, Lol (  
  
GrYfF cHiK: and I'll keep writting if you keep reading what I keep writting... confusing? Lol (  
  
CitriusBabe: As... sounds good! Thanks Abby!!!!!!! Wow, you think this is brilliant?! Jumps up and down thanks!!!  
  
Kickedoutofthegoblet: Wow! Again, you haven't failed to review!!!!!!!! Than you so much!!!! Hehe... hope you did well in your midterms, you'll have to tell me later... if you need help, just ask me k? Send me an email or by review! That will be my thanks for reviewing every chapter and offering for being my beta!! Lol...  
  
The witch: thanks!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phew! Done! 17 pages in my Word. Wow!!!!!  
  
Ahora, por favor, review!!!!! (Now pleas review!) 


	5. A day and a night qith the Grangers

Tale of a Summer Girl  
Oh, and this chapter goes dedicated to Icy Stormz, because with her awesome fic (forced love) she inspired me to write a D/Hr fic, instead of my usual L/J.  
Disclaimer: nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognise are mine. The rest of the things are Rowling's.  
Chapter 5  
"Knock, Knock, Knock!"  
  
"Coming..." Sofi said. She opened the door of her room. There, standing right in front of her was Mya.  
"Mya! You're ok!!!!! But....how?" Sofi asked, noticing the gash had somehow disappeared completely from her friend's forehead. The Gryffindor had already thought of an answer beforehand, so she was ready for this.  
"Well, you see, some time ago, when I went through an operation, my blood had to be analysed first. That was when it was discovered that my blood has an anomaly in its proportions, which makes my wounds heal quickly." Mya replied confidently, and her friend believed her.  
"Hey, would you like to go to see some pyramids? There's a tour, organised by the hotel, to some pyramids in Cozumel. Jenn suggested you came with us, she really wants to get to know you. So, what do you say?" Mya asked Sofi.  
"Oh my God! I'm going to go on a tour with my new friend and Jennifer Granger herself!" at that, Mya laughed. "Sure, just give me ten minutes. Come in and make yourself comfortable." Sofi said, and then disappeared into her room.  
Mya went to look around the place. If she had been in her old-self, this room would have easily fit the description of her wildest dreams. Bookshelves full of books were everywhere, of all sizes and colours, new and old ones. There were so many magazines and newspapers that she didn't know where to start.  
Mya stared hungrily at all those information sources, waiting to be read. Everything was so tidy, so clean, so organised..  
::No! Hermione Granger, snap out of it! You had a promise, remember? Do not touch any of those things!!!:: she instructed herself. She had to get rid of that bookworm who was inside her.  
She continued looking, amazed at such beauty, trying to imagine what those books were about, what kind of knowledge they held, being tempted by those oh-so-innocent looking things..  
"Amazing, aren't they?" a strong male voice asked her from behind. She turned around and came face-to-face with...  
"Alexander Parker, you must be my little Sofi's friend?" he asked her.  
"Yes. Hermione Granger, nice to meet you," Mya said politely. Alexander shook her hand, with a smile on his face.  
"So, do you like my babies?" Mr Parker asked her, signalling his books.  
"A real treasure. It must have taken you ages to get so many." Mya responded, still amazed.  
"Yes, it did. I take you are a book lover, just like me?" he laughed.  
"Yes, I am." She answered..  
"Ah, wish my Sofi were more like you; she isn't very much into books." He said this with a smile playing on his lips.  
"Dad! Stop boring her!" Sofi said, in a mock-mortified way, coming out of her room. She was wearing a blue, sleeveless, knee-length dress.  
  
Mya laughed, knowing her friend was joking.  
"Ok, I'll go." He replied, grinning. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and Mya was reminded immediately of the Weasley twins. They said goodbye to Mr Parker and crossed to Mya's suite.  
"Jenn, look who's here!" Mya shouted.  
Jenn had been sitting on one of the couches on the main balcony, in front of the dining room, when Mya came in. She looked up at the girls and smiled.  
  
Jenn had been reading some magazines so she didn't notice the girls until they were in front of her. She looked up to see Mya and Sofi, and the latter was rather nervous.  
  
"Jenn, this is Sofi, and Sofi, this is Jenn" Mya introduced them, although they already knew each other's name.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sofi."  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"So, have you been here before, or is it your first time in Mexico?" Jenn asked Sofi, trying to break the ice.  
  
"I've been here before; I come here every summer, my dad loves this place."  
"So, you must know the best places and activities here?" Jenn asked.  
  
"Sure! I could get anywhere with my eyes closed. I'll be your personal guide!" The girl said this so enthusiastically that the other two started laughing.  
"Well, it's almost time. Let's get going" Mya announced.  
They got to Cozumel in a short time. Some people were climbing up and down some pyramids; others were taking photos, others admiring the beauty of the whole place, and others trying to do everything at the same time. Because Sofi recommended going with the professional guide, they all got into a large group of people (Jenn and Mya were in disguise) and the guide started showing them around.  
Soon, due to the amount of people, Mya got lost from her friend and her godmother. She had only realised this when she reached the top of a pyramid and when she turned around expecting to see her friends, she saw nobody familiar.  
She didn't panic, and she felt very safe because she had hidden her wand inside her bag. Of course, she knew it was risky to have your wand around muggles, but it was also risky not to have it around Malfoys.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, some steps appeared.  
  
::Odd:: the Gryffindor thought. She was a curious person, so she had to see where they led. Sure, they seemed to be going upwards, and strangely enough, she seemed the only person around to notice.  
  
So, she stood onto the first step and some more appeared. She went up, not only amazed by the mystery of it, but also by the way no one seemed to notice she was standing above them.  
  
Then, when she was near the top an entrance appeared. She entered rapidly, anxious to see what it was.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger! Glad to have you with us" A tall, dark haired man said. Mya looked around to see people wearing strange clothes she immediately recognised.  
"Who are you? And what is this place?" She asked politely.  
"I'm Pablo Mendez, and I'll be showing you around, it's dangerous to be here alone, even if you have your wand with you. And as to this place, well, the Mayan Empire was made up mostly of witches and wizards, just like Egypt. So it's only logical that most parts of these monuments are magical, therefore blocked from muggles' view. Please, come join us, this is a once in a life time opportunity." The man finished.  
Hermione joined the group, and to her disgust, she immediately spotted a couple and their son's platinum blonde hair.  
She soon realised that, from Ron's own description of Egypt, Mexico seemed much more complex, in a magical kind of way.  
There were many types of chambers, some had the end of changing your mood in a more positive way, others were made out of mirrors and, when active, they were supposed to show your personality's body/form. There were some that showed how the sky would be that night, and, because the Mayans were known for studying the skies, there were rooms where files of skies of the past millenniums could be found. And many more rooms.  
There was one in particular that caught Mya's attention. This one showed your real soul mate. Mya entered the room. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them to find...  
Draco Malfoy.  
She blinked twice, close to a panic attack.  
"Stop staring at me, mudblood." He said looking disgusted.  
  
::Huh? Were the images supposed to talk?:: Mya thought miserably... she had hoped her soul-mate would be anyone but a Slytherin, specially not the Slytherin Prince himself. Mya's eyes became watery.  
Draco looked at her awkwardly. After all, he had come to clear the whole surfing thing out, and she had never cried when he insulted her.  
"Look, I came here to say I'm sorry for making you crack your head open when we were surfing." No, he was not crazy, he just wanted to get rid of that guilty feeling that was building up inside him.  
::and I repeat, Huh?:: Mya thought. Then it hit her. The image. It was supposed to appear on the wall, not in the middle of the room, next to her.  
Suddenly her face lit up, and she smiled brightly. "Thank God!" She said out loud.  
Her sudden change of mood made Draco mutter something along the lines of "women".  
She looked at him and remembered what he had said before. "Ok, I forgive you, but next time you try to deliberately kill me, you won't be able to live through it, understood?" She threatened him.  
She didn't wait for his answer; she just turned around and went out of the chamber leaving an astonished Malfoy behind.  
Mya decided she had been there for too long, so she went back to the muggle world to find Jenn and Sofi.  
Once outside, she easily spotted them. They all returned to the bus and then to the hotel. They had decided to have tea together so they all went back to the Grangers' suite. They were eating when the phone rang. Jenn picked it up.  
"What???? But I thought this was my holiday! And you swore the presentation at the hotel concert would be the only one!" Sofi and Mya heard Jenn said.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just ... I'm with my goddaughter and I promised her I wouldn't be working and I would be spending all my time with her." Jenn sounded very angry.  
  
"Take her with me? Hmmm.... I think that could work... let me ask her..."  
Jenn blocked the phone with a hand and turned to the girls.  
"Mya, I'm sorry, but my manager wants me to make an appearance at a night club, would you like to come with me?" Jenn asked her.  
  
"Sure! Can Sofi come?" Mya said excitedly.  
"Of course, would you want to come?" she asked Sofi.  
  
"Oh, let me see, go to a night club with a friend and one of the most famous singers.... Hmm... I think so... yeah..." sarcasm was dripping from her voice. She then grinned, sending Mya and Jenn into fits of laughter.  
Jenn put the phone back to her ear "Alright. We'll go" And she hung up.  
She smiled at the girls in front of her. "What are you waiting for? Time to get gorgeous!" Jenn said excitedly.  
What followed then wasn't anything short of a fashion parade. The girls would change clothes and then come to the living room to model their outfits. Jenn gave them tips and advised them. Finally, after about an hour, the outfits for that night were chosen.  
For Sofi, Jenn had decided on a blue above-the-knee-skirt and a white blouse. Mya had provided her friend with a pair of white high heels and a blazer that matched the skirt's colour (it was very thin; she wasn't crazy enough to go out in winter clothes). The clothes were simple, but looked stunning on her.  
For Mya, it was a red strapless top with glittery serpent-like designs and black pants that hugged her hips and flared at the end. For shoes she had decided upon simple black high heels.  
Jenn had chosen, seeing as she and her niece could be well confused as identical twins, and wanting to give Mya a bit of the taste of fame, a black strapless top with glittery serpent-like designs, red pants that hugged her hips and flared at the end and simple red high-heels. Oh yes, this would be fun.  
Then, because Jenn had made some prior arrangements, three professional make-up women entered the room. They all started fussing around the girls, making them nothing short of divas. After that, the same procedure for the hair, and when everything was done, they all looked like goddesses.  
Sofi's hair had been tied into a knot with some locks of dirty-blonde hair left to frame her face. She had blue eyeliner on, making her grey eyes look blue. Some more touches here and there and she was done.  
For Mya and Jenn, who's features were almost identical, similar make-up had been decided. Black eyeliner for both, intensifying their hazel eyes. The only difference between these pairs was that Mya's had what could only be described as an internal glow. They sparkled, and very few knew the reason. Eyes are often described, as a window to one's soul, and, in a way it's true. In witches' and wizards' cases, they are a window to the place where their power is kept, a direct ally to their magic source. That is why Mya's eyes sparkled, giving her an ethereal air, unlike Jenn's whose eyes lacked this glow.  
The rest of the make up was made to look natural, nothing special. Both had their hair down.  
"Ok, girls, it's time, let's go". Jenn announced.  
  
They went into the elevator, down to the lobby and out of the hotel. A black limo was waiting for them. As the driver started the engine, Jenn started giving tips to the girls, to calm them down. Why? Well, they were going with a famous singer to one of the most famous places in Mexico, who wouldn't be nervous?  
"Smile to the cameras. When the flash blinds you, don't show it. Walk straight. Hold your chin up high. Don't let the press intimidate you. Don't go too far away or I might lose you. Stick together." Were only a few of them.  
After what seemed the shortest ride in Mya's life, the driver announced they were there.  
"Ok, girls, remember everything I told you, you'll be great, don't worry. Relax." Jenn said smiling. The driver got out of the car and went to open their door. Jenn stepped out and camera flashes started immediately.  
Sofi came next, more flashes.  
When Mya stepped out of the limo, the photographers did a double take. No one understood what was going on, and Jenn, seeing this, saw her chance to have a little fun. She came up right next to Mya so everybody could see their resemblance.  
Mya laughed, this wasn't as hard and embarrassing as she thought it would be. On the contrary, she was enjoying herself.  
That was until she saw an evil glint in her godmother's eyes.  
  
::Huh Oh:: she thought.  
Jenn's face broke into a grin. Mya decided this was definitely not a good thing.  
"Jenny, how come you didn't tell me there would be so much people here?" Jenn asked, her grin turning into a smirk.  
::wha- Oh god! Jenn wanted to make her, shy, bookworm, Hermione, pass for her aunt, a Hollywood star.  
"Jenny, Jenny! Who are these beautiful girls?" A photographer asked signalling Sofi and Jenn.  
  
::Ok, so her aunt wanted to play that game? She'll show her how a real star should be:: Mya relaxed visibly.  
  
"Oh, this is my niece and goddaughter, Mya, and this is her friend, Sofi." Mya said, doing an excellent imitation of Jenn.  
  
"Now, If you'll excuse us, we have a dance to attend," Mya said. Jenn stared at her in awe. Mya was a complete natural at... at... being famous!  
  
That night was one of the best nights Mya had ever had. She had a wonderful time, dancing, pretending to be someone successful, not in school, but out there, in the world, in real life. She danced all through the night. There was just one moment she would have liked to change, just one. Near the end of the night, the people started begging (in Spanish) for Jenn to sing a song.  
  
Mya had started to panic, after all, people thought she was Jenny. Her aunt took her quickly to the bathroom where they exchanged outfits. Jenn emerged relaxed, and went to please her awaiting fans.  
  
Smiling she grabbed a microphone, stood up on the stage where the bands played and said some quick words to the leader of the band.  
  
A tune started, the crowd recognised the song and started cheering; she held the microphone near her mouth and started singing:  
  
Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire como quisiera poder vivir sin agua  
  
Me encantaría quererte un poco menos Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti.  
  
Pero no puedo siento que muero me estoy ahogando sin tu amor.  
  
Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción  
  
Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua me encantaría robar tu corazón  
  
Cómo pudiera un pez nadar sin agua cómo pudiera un ave volar sin alas  
  
Cómo pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti  
  
Pero no puedo siento que muero me estoy ahogando sin tu amor  
  
Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción  
  
Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua me encantaría robar tu corazón  
  
Cómo quisiera lanzarte al olvido cómo quisiera guardarte en un cajón  
  
Cómo quisiera borrarte de un soplido me encantaría matar esta canción.  
  
Translation:  
  
How could I live  
  
Without air If only I could live without water  
  
I would've loved to Love you less If only I could live without you  
  
But I'm unable, I'm dying I'm drowning Without your love  
  
If only I could live Without air If only I could calm My sorrow  
  
If only I could live Without water I would've loved To steal your heart  
  
How could a fish swim Without water How could a bird fly Without wings  
  
How could a flower grow Without soil If only I could live Without you  
  
But I am unable I'm dying I'm drowning Without your love  
  
If only I could live Without air If only I could calm My sorrow  
  
If only I could live Without water I would've loved to steal Your heart  
  
If only I could cast you Into oblivion If only I could hide you away In my drawer  
  
If only I could blow you away With one breath I might as well Kill this song Disclaimer: the song and lyrics and the translation are from the CD "Maná Unplaged" by Maná.  
A/N:Wow! 3237 words! I think it's the longest ever! Wow! Well, I'm really, really, really very extremely sorry for taking so long to update! I have reaons, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear them all.... I could stay ages! I tried to make it up by writing a long chapter, did it work?Lol :D  
  
Thanks for the millionth time to A Rose by Any Other Name, for betaing this story!  
  
Hope you all liked the song part! Now, to the reviews...  
|Reviewer |Date |Chapter |Type | |IceLily |2003-04-28 |4 |Signed | |Thanks! ( | | | | |Helena |2003-04-13 |1 |Anonymous | |Here is next | | | | |chapter, sorry it| | | | |took so long. | | | | |sportsfan |2003-04-08 |4 |Anonymous | |Thanks! :D | | | | |Omni |2003-03-20 |4 |Signed | |Thanks! Yeah, | | | | |Iknow, it IS a | | | | |bit similar to | | | | |yours, but I | | | | |wrote this first | | | | |before reading | | | | |yours, really! | | | | |Lol | | | | |Well, thanks for | | | | |your advice, I | | | | |will concentrate | | | | |more on Mya and | | | | |Draco, and I know| | | | |that the | | | | |Jenny/Lucius | | | | |thing is | | | | |predictable but I| | | | |had other plans | | | | |for them all the | | | | |same..... ( | | | | | | | | | |thanks for the | | | | |offer of giving | | | | |me your opinion | | | | |before I post | | | | |chapters, I might| | | | |take you up on | | | | |that someday.. :D| | | | | | | | | | | | | | |thanks for | | | | |reading two of my| | | | |fics! ( | | | | | | | | | |Bye | | | | | | | | | |Cat |2003-03-11 |4 |Anonymous | |You want me to | | | | |end it here? LOL.| | | | |Well, here is | | | | |next | | | | |chapter..... | | | | |Cat |2003-03-11 |2 |Anonymous | |Ok, but I warned | | | | |you about my | | | | |spelling....! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Stef (can't be |2003-02-11 |4 |Anonymous | |bothered 2 sign | | | | |in) | | | | | | | | | |Do I even have to| | | | |say it? THANS; | | | | |THANKS; THANKS; | | | | |THANKS!!!!! | | | | |Lisa |2003-02-07 |1 |Anonymous | |(sparkling_secret| | | | |s@hotmail.com) | | | | |Thanks! Sorry for| | | | |the delay---- | | | | |crazy luvolee |2003-02-07 |4 |Anonymous | |(not_gonna_sign_i| | | | |n@lazy.com) | | | | |Ok....here u have| | | | |more! | | | | |Alexis McLean |2003-02-07 |4 |Signed | |Ok, thanks! | | | | |Mysticpixie |2003-02-07 |4 |Signed | |Thanks! | | | | |lil-spitfire |2003-02-06 |4 |Signed | |Well, I couldn't | | | | |just leave Mya | | | | |bleading with her| | | | |head cracked | | | | |opened for the | | | | |rest of the | | | | |summer, could I? | | | | |Lol, thanls! | | | | |CitriusBabe |2003-02-06 |4 |Signed | |Abby: thanks, but| | | | |I know u | | | | |understand! | | | | |Lol... please, | | | | |keep posting your| | | | |story! I love it!| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Baby T |2003-02-05 |4 |Signed | |( Hola chica! | | | | |Hehe thanks! | | | |  
  
| |  
  
|Reviewer |Date |Chapter |Type | |Lily of the |2003-02-04 |4 |Signed | |Shadow | | | | |Ok, hope u liked | | | | |the song! | | | | |Fiery-chan |2003-02-04 |4 |Signed | |Don't worry, | | | | |Lucius will stay | | | | |with Narcisa | | | | |Martha |2003-02-04 |4 |Anonymous | |Well, sorry about | | | | |that | | | | |Summer |2003-02-04 |4 |Anonymous | |Thats great! | | | | |Thanks! ( | | | | |avri |2003-02-04 |4 |Anonymous | |(avryelle_skywalke| | | | |r@hotmail.com) | | | | |Tha will come | | | | |later, thanks, | | | | |bye! | | | | |ihaveabellybutton |2003-02-03 |4 |Anonymous | |(andtheowlssaymoo@| | | | |aol.com) | | | | |SORRY!!!! | | | | |pearlgirl |2003-02-03 |4 |Anonymous | |(syoudell@cox.net)| | | | |Thanks, and yes, | | | | |there will be Mya/| | | | |Draco soon. | | | | |baby-gurl25 |2003-02-03 |4 |Signed | |Sorry!!!!! | | | | | | 


	6. some time together

Tale of a Summer Girl  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing except the plot and the characters you don't recognise are mine. The rest is Rowling's.  
  
This chapter goes dedicate to Stef and Kate for betaing it, and to Ernes, for pushing me to write it. Lol. (  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jenn went out of her room and into the corridor leading to the lifts. She would be meeting Mya at the gym, after Mya's surfing lessons. The singer did not really enjoy doing physical activities, but her career demanded it.  
  
She was once again pondering about the price of fame, so she was not looking where she was going.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
She had bumped into someone, and it was her bad luck to end up on the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going" a man said. He offered his hand to Jenn to help her to her feet.  
  
"No, it was my fault, I wasn't looking either" Jenn replied. She then looked up, to find a man who could be in his late thirties. He had dark eyes, dark hair; a bit greasy (a/N: sounds familiar? Lol), but nothing a good shampoo could not cure. He had a mysterious aura around him, but what caught Jenn's attention the most was a seemingly innocent stick in his hand. She immediately recognised it as a wand. She had admired one too many times her niece's wand. Jenn smiled, he was a wizard.  
  
"I insist that it was my fault. Please let me make it up to you." The stranger said. "I'm Severus. Would you be as kind as to give me your name?" He asked. His eyes met hers.  
  
She was suddenly lost in his eyes. " Uh... my name is J-Jenny" god! Now she was stuttering. Great, he would think she was just one of those silly schoolgirls.  
  
Nevertheless the wizard was not thinking along those lines, it was quite the opposite, in fact. He was dazed with the beauty in front of him.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Jenny. I still want to make it up to you. Would you like to have lunch with me?" He asked charmingly, in a very un-Severus like way, for those who knew him after joining Voldemort, of course. In his school days, his fan club could have rivalled Sirius Black's himself. Although after joining the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name, seeing all the torturing and suffering, he had become a bitter man and lost some of his charm.  
  
Jenn completely forgot about her prior plans to meet up with Mya. "Sure." Severus smiled.  
  
" I'm sure something's wrong. She was supposed to be here about an hour ago!" Mya sighted worriedly. She and her friend were walking on treadmills in the hotel's gym.  
  
"Chill out, nothing is wrong. Stop overreacting; she's grownup, you know, she can take care of herself. She must be running away from fans, reporters, something of that sort." Sofi said calmly.  
  
"You're right. It's just that, well, because of her work I get to see her only once in a while, besides, I go to a boarding school in Scotland, so even if I wanted to, I couldn't see her regularly." Once again, the Gryffindor sighed.  
  
"Cool! I've always wanted to go to a boarding school!" Sofi tried to cheer her friend up, by changing the subject.  
  
Mya smiled a little  
  
"What is the name of your school?"  
  
Mya hesitated. Should she tell her about Hogwarts? A simple name could not hurt, right? She opened her mouth, but she had no time to reply for someone had beaten her to it.  
  
"Hogwarts," a cool voice said from behind them.  
  
Both girls turned around to see the Slytherin prince.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Mya asked harshly.  
  
"Geez, can't a guy just come to apologise?"  
  
"Yeah, right. Why are you here? Get out!" Mya, along with her change of look, had adopted a change of attitude. Now she had no problem with stand up for herself, and quite frankly, after cracking her head open because of him, she was in no mood to put up with him.  
  
"I have the same right to be here as you do, it's a gym, remember?"  
  
"Whatever". Mya felt anger build up inside her. She pushed some buttons on the machine and started jogging then running. Sofi imitated her.  
  
Draco laughed and started lifting some weights. Then he added some more and lifted again. He did this again and again. Every time he did so, Mya sped up a little. It was rivalry taken to a silly extreme.  
  
After a few minutes, neither was showing any signs of giving up. Sofi had already stopped and now was looking at them amusingly.  
  
Some more minutes passed. Malfoy was gritting his teeth from the strength he was using. He was sweating bullets. Mya was taking sharp breaths; her cheeks had a tint of red in them. Her high ponytail was bouncing up and down.  
  
Suddenly the trainer of the gym came in. " Children! You are going to hurt yourself, not to mention the equipment!" he said frantically. He took the weights off Draco's machine and paused Mya's. The girl glared at the blond; he smiled amusedly in return.  
  
"Come on, out, out." The muscular, enormous trainer ordered them.  
  
Sofi immediately obeyed him. Mya, however, told her they would meet up later, she wanted to see what would happen.  
  
"No. You can't tell me to get out. I have a right to be here. I paid the hotel, so I have a right to stay here." Malfoy said in a very.... uh.... Malfoy way. He did not seem to be inhibited by the man's size.  
  
"This is MY gym and I want you out. Now." The trainer looked ready to kill anyone who harmed his machines.  
  
"I. Don't. Want. To."  
  
"Look here you little-" The man looked ready to kick him out. Malfoy was totally unfazed by it.  
  
"He understands, thank you," Mya said, sensing a fight coming. She pulled Malfoy's arm and led him out of the gym.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Malfoy asked her, annoyed.  
  
"Didn't you see his size? And his face? He was ready to knock you out!"  
  
"So? Why would you care?" Malfoy said amusingly.  
  
"I- I don't!" Mya shouted.  
  
"Yeah, sure..."  
  
"Oh piss off!" Mya said, annoyed.  
  
"Shut it mudblood," Malfoy spat.  
  
Mya tried to hide the hurt that his words caused, but the truth was that she always was. That word hit her weak spot: her pride. She did not like the feeling of inferiority. In fact, she hated it. She felt helpless, weak, vulnerable- she definitely did not like that.  
  
Her eyes were glassy for a second, before she turned around. :: Don't cry Mya, don't. That's what he wants.:: she said to herself.  
  
Malfoy just stood there. Was she really going to cry just because he called her that?  
  
She walked away, unable to think straight; she thought it would be better to go out for a walk. A minute later, she was going out of the hotel's stables riding a horse. She thought it would be nice to go round the forest that surrounded the hotel (which was on an Island), and maybe even ride on the beach.  
  
She rode her horse into the woods. She liked riding on horseback. It was her thing. Just as Harry liked flying, she liked, no, loved riding. She has been horse riding since the age of four and would go to summer horse-riding academies on holidays. Her father was a polo-fanatic and would play every weekend; he was an outstanding rider, and he had passed on his ability to Mya.  
  
She made the horse jump a couple of fallen tree trunks and started walking on a path. It was not clear enough to gallop; there were many rocks and branches. She was still in her gym clothes but she had let her hair down.  
  
She reached a clearing where she dismounted her horse and let it eat some grass. She sat on the grass with her legs crossed. She had been waiting a long time to get away from everything and clear her mind, and this was a perfect opportunity.  
  
She concentrated on not thinking about anything. It was quite hard for a girl like her, who was in constant mental activity, to do so. She finally achieved it. It gave her peace beyond anything. She levitated a few centimetres from the ground, but she did not pay attention to that, it was normal. Every time she reached this state, she would levitate.  
  
"Didn't know you could ride" A voice said from behind, startling Mya. She landed with a soft 'thump'.  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't tell me, today is the 'stalk Mya' day?" She asked Malfoy angrily.  
  
"You need to chill. I came here to ask you about something." Malfoy said patiently. He wanted to know if she really felt hurt by him calling her 'mudblood'. No, it was not because he cared for her; it was because his father had just given him a mission. Apparently, the Dark Lord wanted to keep himself updated in all of Potter's moves, and to do that he needed help.  
  
"Oh, but I don't want to talk to you!" Mya answered.  
  
"Why ever not?" Draco asked, turning on his charm.  
  
"Um... let me see... maybe because you are a conceited brat? Or maybe because you are selfish, self-centred, arrogant, incapable of making your own decisions, and have a severe attitude problem? Or maybe because you are an irritating prick, rude asshole, irreparably egotistical, overwhelmingly smug. in fact, you don't have ONE quality that I admire.  
  
"Look, I came here to say I'm sorry. I didn't know that the word 'mudblood' bothered you so much." Malfoy said ignoring her insults.  
  
"What?" Mya said, completely taken aback. Then she started thinking, this was probably another of Malfoy devices to get to her, to make her life hell. She smirked.  
  
"I wasn't born yesterday, you know. I won't fall for it." She said turning her back to him. She went over to her horse, mounted it and started riding. She could feel footsteps behind her, so she sped up the horse. She was concentrating so much on the footsteps behind her; she did not notice a particularly thick tree-branch that was in her way. One moment she was on her horse, the next she was laying on the grass, with a splitting head ache.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Draco kneeling down beside her.  
  
"Urgh! Will you ever give up? Can't you see that right now I am not in the situation for more verbal sparring?" she asked annoyed. Her head really hurt.  
  
:: so that is all she thinks of me? That I want to make her life miserable? Well, considering you've done everything you could to make her life miserable for the past years, you can't blame her for thinking like that, can you?:: an annoying voice said in his head. For a moment, Draco's facade fell.  
  
Mya looked at him. Was that sadness? Malfoys do not feel that emotion! They are all inhuman, incapable of having any emotion... right?  
  
Draco felt Mya's gaze and replaced his expression for a neutral one. " Come on, you need help." He said. It was true; once again, Mya was bleeding.  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you." Mya said, still a bit confused because of what she had just seen.  
  
To prove her words, she took hold of the nearest branch and tried to stand up. She managed to do so, but because of the blood loss, she got a bit dizzy and fell. Luckily, a strong pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
Mya looked up into Malfoy's worried eyes. "I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not."  
  
::she looks so beautiful with that helpless, innocent look... hey! I did not just think that. I shouldn't be talking to her, let alone helping her, but I'm on a mission. I must get close to her.:: Draco thought, unconsciously happy because he had a reason to be with her.  
  
He quickly tore his shirt and dried her blood. He took his wand and muttered a quick spell, making the blood stop flowing.  
  
"Come on, you need to get out of here" He said, helping her up. She took his hand, dazed because of his attitude. It was no use, she fell back again, too weak to walk.  
  
"Drastic circumstances requires drastic measures," he muttered. He gently took her up in his arms. Mya looked at him oddly.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, raising one of his eyebrows and smiling a little, making him look even more gorgeous.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?" she demanded, with the little strength she could muster.  
  
He laughed good-naturedly. Mya rested her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes, pain visible in her features.  
  
Then she said something that made Draco feel happy and guilty at the same time "Thank you, you're not so bad after all."  
  
The day after that found Mya and Jenny getting ready for yet another hotel expedition. Mya was sitting crossed legged on the floor in her changing room while Jenny was picking the day's clothes for her.  
  
"It is a pity your friend can't come." Jenny said, still concentrating on choosing the right clothes.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but her father wanted to spend some time with her. Anyway, where are we going, again?" Mya asked curiously.  
  
"To some waterfalls not far from here. It's a great place, there are some cliffs from where you can jump off into the sea and- found it!" Jenny cried triumphantly. She held up a simple black, sleeveless shirt and a knee- length, Hindu-styled skirt. She also held up a white bikini that brought out Mya's toned skin. She slipped on a pair of clack flip-flops and she was ready.  
  
"Got your bag?" Mya reminded Jenny while pulling her hair back in a high ponytail.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready, let's go."  
  
"Now, everyone, listen to me. All of you" the hotel organiser said. They were standing just before the waterfalls and he was giving them some tips. They were about to climb the side of the waterfalls and, because the water made the rocks slippery, it was a tricky thing. "We'll all be tied by one rope, so that if anyone slips, the others can hold him/her and prevent the person from falling. Now, make a line so I can tie you." The man said enthusiastically.  
  
Mya was chatting distractedly with Jenn so she did not notice when Draco lined up behind her. However, realisation dawned on her when it was too late, the organiser had already tied them together by the waist.  
  
Mya sighted resignedly while Draco smiled in a would-be-innocent way. "Can't resist my charms Granger?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, those are exactly my feelings. I couldn't have said it more clearly myself," Mya said sarcastically.  
  
Mya racked her brain for comebacks to his obvious, arrogant reply that was bound to come. Something along the lines of nobody not being able to resist him. Amazingly enough, it never came. Instead, Draco laughed good- naturally. Mya was starting to freak out... had someone been taking polyjuice to look like Malfoy?  
  
She turned around to resume her chat with Jenn, who was eyeing the rocks with a fearful expression. Her face was a little pale.  
  
"Is something wrong Jenn?" Mya asked concerned.  
  
"I'm so so terribly stupid, I thought that I had overcome that but-" Jenn started but was interrupted.  
  
"Overcome WHAT exactly?" Mya demanded.  
  
"Uh, well.... I never told anyone but I'm....I'm...... I'm afraid of heights, okay?" Jenn almost shouted.  
  
"And why didn't you mention that before coming here?" Mya asked calmly, as if talking to a toddler.  
  
"I didn't want to miss this expedition just because one of my silly phobias. Please don't tell anyone! I want to try anyway..." Jenn begged, almost desesperated.  
  
"Okay, I promise I won't tell".  
  
Finally everyone was ready. It had taken some time to tie everyone and Mya had had time to survey the scene. There were no other platinum-blond people except Draco. This was good since she hated Lucius much more. He was more intimidating although she had trouble admitting that.  
  
She had been so bored she casually looked at Draco, curiosity getting the best out of her, since she wanted to know what he could possibly be doing in a Muggles-full environment.  
  
The rope binding them was about a meter long so he had enough space to sit down without pulling Mya down with him. He sat on a rock, his eyes were closed and he looked tired. A sunray had filtered through the many tree leaves that were covering them and was shinning directly in his face. This brought out his perfect skin complexion and it made some of his silver hairs sparkle. All in all, he looked quite cute.  
  
Mya mentally beat herself for having such thoughts. He is a MALFOY for god's sake!  
  
"Well, let us began." The organiser announced.  
  
It definitely was not an easy thing. Everyone had difficulties and because, Jenn, Mya and Draco were the last three people on the rope, they had to wait for everyone to climb first. It was hot and dump, but luckily, because of the many trees around them there was a big shadow covering them all from the sun's rays.  
  
Nearing the middle, Jenn started panting. "I can't do it, I can't go on!" she shouted so as to be heard over the waterfalls. Mya said some encouraging words, hurried her up a little and they continued. Draco wasn't in such a hurry; he had a great view.  
  
Jenn was being helped to the top by the organiser who pulled her up by her hands. Mya was almost there when she slipped over a wet rock. The organiser, surprised, let go of the rope. Bad thing to do. Very bad thing.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Draco and Mya could be heard shouting.  
  
Mya and Draco both started falling.... falling... they landed with a soft 'thump' over something hard. Luckily for Mya, she felt over Draco who cushioned her fall. They both opened their eyes and soon found out they had landed on a small rock which was placed slightly forward. They were still hundreds of meters from the floor though.  
  
"Urgh, I need to breathe over here." Draco said with a muffled voice. The girl got off him quickly. They soon realised the rock they where sitting on was small, because while trying to stand up, Mya slipped yet again. This time, Draco caught her hand and pulled her upwards. There was room enough for only one to sit, so, after making sure there was no other possibility, Draco said " Unless you want to slip again, you should sit here" he pointed to his lap.  
  
No,no,no... there was no way she would be sitting on him....  
  
"Never. You sit on my lap." She said.  
  
"Don't be stupid, come here"  
  
"No, no, you sit on my lap" she repeated.  
  
"Yeah, right, I'll squash you., you know." He said, amused by her behaviour.  
  
Mya looked at him. It was probably true. Although she had grown taller, he was still two heads taller, his shoulders were broader, his legs longer....  
  
Finally, Mya sat on Draco's lap. She was a bit tensed and no wonder, this was a strange position for enemies to be in.  
  
Mya looked downward and she felt the blood drain from her face. She swayed a little, but once again, Draco caught her just in time. He saw her white face and asked if she was all right.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that.... I'm not afraid of heights, but we are too high here." She whispered. Fear was evident in her voice.  
  
Draco took pity of the girl. Her body was shaking a bit. He put his arm around her waist to secure her in place.  
  
Shivers run up the girl's spine, but she dismissed them as a product of fear.  
  
His arm calmed her a bit. "I guess we'll be here for sometime, before they can rescue us," Mya sighed.  
  
"Why wait? We could use our wands, you know" Draco said surprised at her supposed ignorance.  
  
Mya snorted. "Did you really think I hadn't thought about that? The problem is, if we get down with magic, how are we going to explain that we survived the fall?" Mya explained.  
  
"You're right. We'll have to wait."  
  
Both fell silent. What could they possibly say? Mya started feeling self- conscious and pretended to be very interested in a tree near them. Draco had his eyes glued to the sky. After about fifteen minutes of silence, Mya got sick of it.  
  
"Do you usually go to muggle places on holidays?" the Gryffindor asked, curious about that.  
  
Draco was on gourd immediately, there was no way he would be telling her anything about his and his father's plans. But the field wasn't very risky, yet. So he replied nonchalantly, as if hadn't been measuring his words carefully " Sometimes, but we usually spend them on my summer manor in the southern coast of Spain".  
  
"I take it you know how to speak Spanish then?" She asked quirking an eyebrow. If he really spent his summers in Spain, then how come he always came back pale-skinned, as if he had spent his summer in the North Pole? This was her way of testing him. She herself didn't know much; Jenn had taught her some when she was a kid. She only knew enough to hold a conversation but nothing too elaborate though.  
  
"Por supuesto. Un Malfoy debe saber hablar otros idiomas." He replied, with a perfect accent. [Of course. A Malfoy must know how to speak other languages]  
  
Mya was quite impressed. His Spanish was excellent. She decided to test him again, just for the fun of it.  
  
"No sabía que tuvieras una casa en España. ¿Cómo es?" she asked, her curiosity kicking in again. [I didn't know you had a house in Spain. What is it like?]  
  
"En realidad es muy lindo todo. Está sobre la costa mediterranea y los terrenos que la rodean son espectaculares. [Actually, everything is very nice. It's on the Mediterranean coast and the lands around it are spectacular.] He replied, a vacant look in his eyes. He was surely remembering it. A soft smile played on his lips.  
  
"It must be really nice" Mya said, switching back to English.  
  
Draco snapped out of his daydream. " Yes, it's beautiful. It used to belong to my Granddad but he passed away a couple of years ago, so now it's mine. I really miss him, though. We used to do everything together..." Draco said.  
  
Mya had never seen this side of Draco and was amazed and attracted by it. So, beneath everything, the Slytherin was a sensitive boy, who would have said?  
  
Draco suddenly realised he was opening up to the girl. He laughed at her expression of surprise.  
  
"Enough about me. Tell me about you. Do you usually travel on your summer holidays?" he asked. In that moment, he seemed to be another person. Mya was internally impressed at how different he proved to be from the boy that she thought he was.  
  
"No, I sometimes go to Italy; my mother's brother lives there. Usually I go to horse-back-riding summer camps".  
  
"Oh, that explains your ability with horses. You are a really talented rider. I, being a Malfoy, was obliged to learn how to ride, but I'm nowhere near as good as you are," Draco said truthfully.  
  
Mya blushed at his compliment. This was one of the strangest moments in her whole life.  
  
Finally, after another half an hour, the rescue team found them and, with a helicopter, rescued them. It was all over soon enough, but Mya would never forget that afternoon.  
  
A/N: well, there it is. Sorry it took so long ( I promise I'll try my best not to leave you alone again for such a long period of time.... I hope you like it, please, tell me about it, and if you have any questions you can leave it in a review or email it to me at never_ever_say_never@hotmail.com  
  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
As de corazones  
  
Now, as for the reviews...  
  
Jingle Bells' Jack:thanks!  
  
Delila-malfoy: lol.. well... you'll see.. sorry for the wait.  
  
Draco Improbus: sorry! I've read your story, it's really good!  
  
Xosuavisangelaox: thanks!  
  
Scholcomp25: thanks! Sorry for the wait!  
  
A Rose By Any Other Name: lol, ah... the privileges of being a beta! Winks lol.. k, no need to get violent! Again, thanks for everything!  
  
Alexis McLean: thanks!  
  
Baby T1: hope this was enough!  
  
Omnifarious: hm... I didn't understand very well what you wanted me to emplain, I'm sorry. Thanks!  
  
Draconisgirls: Well, I did write more, there is the fast thingy... lol.  
  
CitriusBabe: lol, look who's talking! Lol... so, why did you delet your fic? It was awesome!  
  
Katriona: thank you, thank you, thank you! And thanks for everything!  
  
Dracosego: you're from Mexico? Really? From which part? Lol, well, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Jowa: thanks!  
  
Oxymorons: lol, a second review for one chapter? You're really desperate! LoL, thanks!  
  
Draco Malfoy: thank you.  
  
Frozen Quill: SORRY! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! But, you know, life happen, lol. Your sotry is really good too, and you didn't update in a long time either!  
  
ErNeS$!: haha, thanks! Gracias nenis!!!!! Y no me lo digas tan asombrada, vos también podes escribir bien! Bueno, ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado... guto o no guto? Jaja. Bsos.  
  
Well, that's it! Thanks to everyone for reviewing and for being patient! 


End file.
